There are conventionally information delivery methods using a push-type information delivery technique whereby information is sent directly from a server to a portable terminal such as the user's cellular phone without the user's approach.
As a system and portable terminal or the like that carries out communication using this type of information delivery method, the “information delivery mediation system” described in Patent Document 1, “portable information device” described in Patent Document 2 and “portable terminal mounted with IC module” described in Patent Document 3 are known.
The “information delivery mediation system” described in Patent Document 1 converts, upon discovering a delivery date and time registered through an on-line channel and current date and time information stored in a computer, the information delivery contents registered in combination with the delivery date and time to e-mail data and transmits the e-mail data to the e-mail address of a cellular phone or a portable terminal registered through the on-line channel beforehand.
According to this “information delivery mediation system,” it is possible to deliver information to a cellular phone or portable terminal of a specific customer on a specified date and time using an e-mail service.
Meanwhile, the “portable information device” described in Patent Document 2 changes information to be displayed on a display screen of a wrist watch type information device to publicity information which is predetermined information, advertisement information or information urging the user's action (visit to amusement facilities or the like) based on the time elapsed after a predetermined reference time set by an attraction system or the remaining time until a predetermined reference time.
This “portable information device” can effectively use the information processing function of a non-contact IC module and display publicity information or advertisement information on the display screen of the wrist watch type information device in amusement facilities such as a theme park.
Furthermore, the “portable terminal mounted with an IC module” described in Patent Document 3 is provided with a memory in which a secure element (IC module) having an IC card function stores data of a service-related state and a control section that performs control so that service-related processing is performed through non-contact communication with a service terminal provided in a predetermined place. Furthermore, the portable terminal is provided with a processing decision section that decides whether or not a change made without requesting the user for verification satisfies a condition set so as to call the user's attention and instructs a display section of the portable terminal to report to the user based on a decision that the change satisfies the condition.
Even when set to be password free, this portable terminal can report, when processing that should call the user's attention is performed through communication between a service terminal and IC module, this to the user using a user interface function of the portable terminal so as to allow the user to easily check whether or not unintended processing or an error has occurred.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-282684    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-288068    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-50262